Rest in Peace my Love
by Salvatore-Means-Savior
Summary: (One-shot) Harry goes away and leaves Ginny at their flat. One night she is up late when she receives a message from Ron and the others....(Sorry about any spelling. A hint at character suicide.)


April 15, 2005Disclaimer: I own nothing that goes with Harry Potter that is all owned the Great JK Rowling. This is a H/G and is my first try at a drama fic. I hope you like it.

Ginny sat in their flat curled in a small ball reading a book. Slowly she put the book down with a sigh. She couldn't concentrate on the book right now. He was on her mind. They all want out on a mission a week ago and Harry hadn't sent her an owl or anything. Slowly she stood and walked to their room. She would clean to keep her mind off him. She pulled the blankets off the bed and started to remake it with new sheets. When she want to tuck the sheets in she felt something under the bed slowly she bent down and pulled the cloth out. She smiled it was his. Taking off her own shirt she wrapped his around her pulling it close. She could still smell him on it. It was like he was with her right now. She just stood in the spot trying to imagine him there holding her. But was interrupted when she heard a soft knock on the door. Sighing she walked out to the door.

Opening it she smiled but the smile quickly faded as the looks on their faces told her there was nothing to be happy about. "Ron? What are you guys doing here? Where is Harry?" Ginny looked around at the group of people. Hermione looked like she had been crying and as did Tonks. Remus and Ron didn't look much better. "Gin could we come in?" Ron said softly. Ginny gave him a confused look. "Ron where's Harry? Why isn't he with you?" Hermione let a sob escape her when she heard Harry's name. Ron sighed, "Gin. H-harry...he is...Harry was..." Ron looked down trying to find the words that wouldn't come to him. Remus put a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ginny, when we were on the mission we were attacked by Deatheaters. One had their wand on me and Harry, well you know how he is, he jumped in front of it and took it for me. Harry was...he was killed. Ginny, I-I'm so sorry." Ron said quickly and came forward to hug her but Ginny stepped back out of his arms.

She slowly walked over to a table that was filled with pictures of Harry and her. She picked one up and looked at it. Slowly a tear ran down her face. Ginnyflung the picture across the room with a scream. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" The picture shattered against the wall when it hit throwing glass all over the room. With one sweep she cleared off the whole table letting everything shatter, tears spilled down her face. She heard Hermione scream out of surprise and felt someone grab her around the shoulders. She turned and hit the person across the face. Her eyes to cloudy with tears. "Gin please, you'll hurt yourself." She heard Ron's voice. "Tonks no. If you stun her it will make it worse." Remus's voice rang over the chaos.

Slowly Ginny was able to make out the face of her older brother. He had a scratch going across his cheek, blood was slowly running down his face. Ginny brought her hand up to his face and slowly ran it over the cut then looking at her blood stained figures. Her eyes want down to the ring she wore. An engagement ring. A promise from Harry. They were going to get married when he got home. Ginny broke into new sobs. "Ron." She buried her face into his shirt as she cried. Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ron readjusted himself so she could hold both of the girls. As they sobbed for their friend.

Ginny stud in front of the mirror as she fixed her dress. Black. It seemed to be the national color for the wizarding world. No one spent a day with out crying over a lost friend or family member. Voldemort had won. He had defeated the good and killed the "Boy who Lived". Slowly she walked out of the room and down a hall into another room. This one full of people, old teachers from Hogwarts, friends, co-workers, and family. They all came to say good bye to him. She just stud in the door and looked out into the crowd. She could see a little of his black messy hair from here. He was laying in the beautiful casket that Ron and Hermione picked out for him since she hadn't been able to herself.

Ginny came out of her thoughts when she heard someone let out a loud sob. Her mother stood at the casket. She was looking down into the face of the boy who had been like one of her own. Her father and brothers tried to calm her down from making a scene. Except for Ron who was helping Hermione make her way down to the casket. He was practically caring the girl. She was about to turn and run the other way when Bill looked up and saw her. He motioned over at her and Ginny saw her mother nod. Soon Bill, Fred and George were walking over to her. "Come on Gin. You can say good bye." Bill said gently. They helped her walk down the isle. Half way there Ginny completely lost control of her self and almost fell to the floor. She would have if it wasn't for her brothers having a hold of her. Fred caught her and pulled her back to her feet. Ginny couldn't help the sobs that escaped her. "No please don't make me. I don't want to." She cried.

Her brothers kept pulling her forward trying to steady her. "NO. I don't want to." Ginny knew half the hall was now looking at her and she was making a scene. She then felt the loving embrace of her mother who had pushed her way up to her little girl. "Shh baby. Come on say bye. It will be alright. Come on baby." Molly soothed her daughter. Molly led her daughter up to the casket her brothers ahead of them clearing people off so she could have one last time with the man she loved. Molly held her daughter tight as they finally got to the casket. Ginny felt someone take her hand. She looked over and saw Hermione. Hermione gave her hand a squeeze then looked back down at her friend for almost 10 years. Ginny reached down with her free hand, touching his face. Her fingers had hardly touched him when she pulled her hand back. He was so cold his body held no warmth. There was no way the person in this...box could be the man she loved.

Ginny sobbed again and almost collapsed right there at the casket if it wasn't for her mother and Hermione. "It's not fair. It's just not. You promised to be with me always. YOU PROMISED ME!" Ginny yelled at last. Hermione cried harder and had to turn to Ron who was standing next to her. Ron pulled Hermione to him. Ginny turned and left the casket running back to the door. Molly turned to her husband and sobbed into his robes. When Ginny got to the door she turned back to the room and saw once again everyone was gathering around the casket that held her lover. An idea hit her she could be with him soon. Pulling out her wand and pointing it at her self just as Ron turned and looked at her. "GINNY WAIT! NO!" "Avada Kedavra." The last thing Ginny saw was the horrified faces of her family as they turned and saw what she had done.

Ginny woke in her bed covered in sweat. She had fell asleep it was all a dream. She laid in the half made bed and cried. "It was only a dream." She said to her self over and over again. Ginny jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart pounded as she slowly made her way to the door. She pulled it open and looked at the person in front of her. "Ginevra Wesley?" The man asked. "Y-yes." "We, at the ministry, are sorry to bother you at such a late time of night but we have news about a Mr. Harry Potter..."

* * *

What do you think? Good or bad? I figure I'll let you decide how it ends. By the way sorry about any spelling. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
